Who am I now
by TaelorInu
Summary: Inuyasha is a young, successful, man. He use to be a best friend, out going family fun man until SHE happened so many years ago. If only he could be that man again.
1. chapter 1

**_A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the main characters._**

"Hey Yash, the guys and I were going to that new bar that opened up a few blocks away. Why don't you come with us, you know hang out with the guys and get out of the house for a little while? It'll do you some good. Miroku yelled to the phone while trying on different shirts.

"Nah, go a head. I'm just gonna eat some ramen and watch a little TV man. I got work in the morning anyway" said Inuyasha. Shuffling papers on his home office desk.

We're not leaving for another hour, if you change your mind I'll send you the directions." Miroku said hanging up.

Letting out a suffering sigh Inuyasha sat back in his chair thinking over the offer. What had happened to him these last few years? He use to manage running a billion dollar company, and hanging out with his friends. Now all he did was work. Work. Work. Work. Inside he knew the real reason why he never had fun anymore. It was because of her and what she did to him.

After HER he wouldn't go out and drink with the guys. He wouldn't go to his brothers social events. Hell he barely seen his nieces and nephews anymore. 'She ruined me from the inside out' Inuyasha thought to his self.

'Why Kikiyo why did you have to make me this way? After everything I did for you. After what we've been through?' Running his hands through his silvery tresses and blinking back a few tears

A/N Well there you have it, the first short chapter. This is my first story. I hope you read and review. I will try to update at least once or twice a week.


	2. chapter two

A/N I do not own Inuyasha.I hope you liked the first chapter. I know it wasn't much but I hope you'll continue reading it as I go.

Inuyasha sat in his study for maybe another twenty five minutes thinking things over. "It's been four years, maybe it is time to let it go. Easier said then done though" Inuyasha thought to himself. Standing up looking at his watch he seen he still had time to get dress and meet the guys at the club.

"Hey Kagome are you almost ready, the guys will be here soon"! Sango yelled. "Yeah be down in a sec". She yelled back, walking infront of the mirror to do a final once over. She wore a tiqht leather black mini skirt. A red sleeveless half shirt with red sandals. Her hair was curled and had a black and red head band holding her bangs in place. "Here we go again. Another pointless date, with a man I no longer loved" Kagome thought while staring at herself in the mirror.

Today is June third, my almost birthday. I'll be 22 at midnight. For the last four years I've been in a relationship with my high school sweet heart Hojo. At first it was fun but now it's just old and it just doesn't feel right anymore. Now it's like his touch is just repulsive. We've kissed a lot yes but we never went past that. I know it's corny but it's honestly not him it's me. I just don't feel like he's the one I want to be with for the rest of my life"... Kagome was cut short from her thoughts as she heard a horn from outside her and her best friend/ roomates house.

Running down the stairs to the front room seeing Sango wearing a sleavless purple crop top with black short shorts and matching sandals. Her hair was up in a high pony tail reaching a little past the middle of her back. Once Sango opened the door they were greeted by their overly hyper friend Ayame. "Hey girls, where's the guys?" Ayame asked after giving them both a short hug. "I don't know their late, I'm going to go call them." Sango said walking into the kitchen leaving Ayame and Kagome alone.

"You look great Ayame" Kagome said looking at her other bestfriend. Doing a little twirl to give Kagome a better look to see her light blue crop top with brown designs and brown short skirt. She also had black sandals but brown accessories such as bangals and hooped ear rings.

"Well girls, change of plans the guys aren't coming!" Sango said walking into the room to sit on the couch.

"Why not?" They both asked. "Well Kichigai has the stomach flu and Hojo has pink eye" Sango explained. "So what should we do, should we go check on them?" Ayame asked with concern heavy in her voice. "Naa he said he didn't want us to catch anything but he'll call in

the morning." Sango said.

"Well I think we should still go, we're already dressed and my birthday is in a couple hours I don't want to be just stuck in the house." Kagome said grabbing her purse off of the table. "Then let's go guys we can walk from here." Sango said grabbing her purse and walking toward the door. "Why not" said Ayame walking out if the door.

A/N Well there you are chapter two please read and review. Next chapter will have a lot more excitement. Come back and see please.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N I do not own Inuyasha. This is my third chapter and I only have one reader so far but I'm grateful for you. So thank you my one reader for taking the time to read my story._**

Inuyasha finally got to the club about a half an hour later. Walking into the club the first thing he noticed was the music pounding through to his ears. Flattening his ears as far back as he could he spotted the bar and started to walk over.

Looking over to the dance floor then around the bar, seeing all kind of people looking relaxed Inuyasha sighed. " _This is a mistake, I should have stayed home"_ he thought to his self. He ordered himself a shot and looked around for any signs of his friends. Three shots and ten minutes later he got up to look for a bathroom. He finally found it in the back of the club. After doing his business he walked out the stalls to wash his hands. Mid hand wash two guys practically fell in through the door. _"Drunken Idiots_ " Inuyasha thought while he finished washing his hands.

"Inuyasha you made it!" Yelled Miroku. Turning around he saw Miroku walking toward him while Koga went to use a stall. "Keh, I figured why not and came, had a few shots but now I think I'll just go on home. This isn't my type of thing anymore." Inuyasha said throwing away his paper towel. "Oh come on Yash, I was just telling Miroku how my friend from work is coming..." Koga was cut off by Inuyasha. "What friend from work, you idiots work for me I know nobody from work would ever come here besides you dorks." Inuyasha said plainly, with his signature smirk.

"You know how you made me get an assistant, well dog shit she said she lives around here and she said she would drop by if her friends would be up to it." said Koga grabbing Inuyasha by the arm. "So come on boss man we're not leaving until after we meet them. Let's go have some drinks on Miroku."

"So these friends of hers, are they single" Miroku said wiggling his eyebrowls, walking out behind them. " _Oh Man here we go again. Might as well have another drink"_ Inuyasha thought as he was dragged to the bar.

"You think we'll be able to get in look at that line!" Sango said. "Yeah a friend from work invited us he said just to give the security guy his name and he'll let us in. I guess his friend owns this place." Ayame said flipping her pig tail. Kagome and Sango shared a look. "So who is this friend of yours that has you blushing so hard?" Kagome asked. "I am not blushing, besides he's just my boss." "Oooooh you like him don't you Ayame just admit it" said Sango walking up to the door.

Blushing a new kind of red. Ayame walked up to the tall bulky security gaurd. "Excuse me, we're here with Koga". After looking at his clip board then looking all three girls over, he unhooked the red rope and let them pass. Hoping the girls forgot the subject of embarrassing her, Ayame says " Let's get a drink then hit the dance floor". They all agreed before heading off to the bar.

 ** _A/N Before I finished this chapter I got a new reader. Yay two whole readers lol. It's not much but it's enough to be thankful for. Coming soon, the guys and girls meet. Will it go smoothly or will it be hate at first site? Please Read Review_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I know in Chapter two I saidChapter three would be exciting, and it really wasn't. Sorry but this Chapter and probably the next will be great. Hoping to get my reader numbers up so I'll try to update almost everyday. So grab something to eat and enjoy my two readers._**

Walking up to the bar and after about five minutes they finally flagged down the bartender. "What can I get you three beautiful ladies" the tall, handsome bartender said. "Can I have a pina colada" Ayame asked. "Can I have a Long Island Iced Tea" Sango asked? "Can I have a cranberry and vodka extra strong and three shots of anything stronger please?" Asked Kagome. " Both girls looked to Kagome like she was crazy. "What? It's my birthday and I want to have fun and honestly I do NOT want to remember tonight." Kagome said with a shurg. They heard a chuckle and looked to the bartender. "Shot's on me birthday girl, hope you gals have fun tonight. Be right back with your drinks." Said the man walking away.

"Geez Kagome, hope we can handle starting off like this." Sango said with a smile and giggled. A couple minutes later the bartender came back with all the girls drinks. "Well here's to a niqht we wanna forqet. Happy birthday Kags!" Sango said raising a shot. "To Kagome!" Ayame yelled. "I'll definitely drink to that!" Kagome yelled throwing back her drink.

Multiple shots, beer and drinks later, surprisingly only slightly buzzed the guys were still sitting at the bar trying to get Inuyasha to relax a little. "Come on Yash, there is no way you can honestly say you wouldn't bang any of these woman! Trust me man I know what Kik..." Miroku never finished. Inuyasha pinned him with the coldest glare. Miroku cleared his throat then looked to Koga for help. Koga put his hands up then said "No clue what you guys are talking about." Finishing his beer he began looking around. "Looks like your little date bailed. Now can I go home?" Inuyasha asked. ' _To Kagome'_ Koga turned around and sure enough there she was. "That's her right there, let's go fellas!" Koga said a little to excitedly. All three men got up and made their way to the end of the bar to meet the ladies.

Ayame was standing in between Kagome and Sango. Sango on her right and Kagome to her left. "Hi Ayame" All three girls turned to look at the mention of that name. Blushing for all she was worth but hoping he didn't notice in the dim light she began to fittle with her pigtail. "Hey Koga, these are my two best friends" motioning with her free hand. "This is Sango, and this is the birthday girl Kagome. And this is my boss Koga." Sango smiled and said "Nice to meet you." Kagome gave a short nod and smiled going back to her drink. "Hello ladies, nice to meet you both." Never taking his eyes off Ayame. This is my friend Miroku, we work together and this is my friend Inuyasha, he's my boss." Koga said motioning from Miroku to Inuyasha. Without looking up Kagome gave a short laugh. "You brought your boss to the club, that's funny! What is he a body gaurd boss?" Sango tapped her on the leg and gave her a look to tell her she was being rude. "No actually I'm a grown man who drove his self here if you must know. And did you miss the part when he said I'm his friend not a body gaurd wench!" Inuyasha said getting a little ticked off at this random girl who thought to laugh at him. Looking up at the arrogant bastard that thought he could talk to her like that. Kagome looked at him in the eyes for the first time and was caught off gaurd by the beautiful golden orbs. Then remembered that he just insulted her. "Well Mr. Grown boss man I never asked how you got here, I just thought it was weird to go to a club with your boss. Just because I don't have your dog ears doesn't mean I can't hear dog boy. And my name's not wench ass it's Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!"Kagome yelled at him.

When the little bitch that had insulted him turned around and fully looked at him he felt his heart stop in his chest. " _She has got to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen"_ Inuyasha thought to himself. Looking at her beautiful blue eyes, down to her rosey cheeks, to her perfect kissable lips. " _Did she just call me an ass"_ He cut himself off from finishing looking her over. "Ass? I'm an ass for defending myself from a judgementle bitch!" All the while Koga, Ayame, Sango and Miroku watched with horror filled eyes. Knowing their friend had a short temper when, unleashed.

"So Sango my dear" Sango looked over when she felt the guy named Miroku grabbed her hand. Looking from her captured hand back to the dark blue almost purple eyes of Miroku. "While our friends are engaged in their rather, heated debate, why don't we get to know each other more? Miroku asked. Sango looked confused for a moment before she felt a hand on her butt. Sango snatched her hand away **WACK!!** She slapped him so hard everyone around them turned to see what happened. "You fucking pervert!!" Sango yelled before stomping off to find the bathroom. Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse. "I'm gonna go check on her Ayame." Glarring at Inuyasha she pushed passed him. Looking to Koga she said "Hopefully you have more manners then your dog and perv!" Nose turned up she walked away in the same direction she seen Sango walk off to.

"Do you guys have any idea how rude that was. Like geez Yash it wasn't like she really meant any harm in what she said. And Miroku you barely knew her for a second and you grope her infront of everybody here!" Koga said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and scuffed " No harm, yeah right! She started it I don't see you chewing her head off for calling me a dog and an ass!" Shaking his head he looked to Ayame. "Please forgive him, he hasn't been around people outside the office. But Miroku he has no excuse he's just a pervert." At this Ayame giggled. "If my boneheaded friends haven't ruined the night, would you care to dance?" Koga asked blushing and scratching his head to calm his nerves. Looking in the direction her friends walked off to then back at Koga Ayame smiled and nodded.

Watching Koga and his new lady friend walk off Inuyasha scuffed, turned and sat down at the bar where Kagome was sitting. After ordering a double shot of whisky he turned to see Miroku staring at him. "What the hell are you looking at!?" Miroku sighed and shook his head. "You know you were wrong for that, she only thought it to be ironic that we came with our boss. Like come on man, who actually has a cool boss that they could go out with and have fun? Most bosses are pushy, rude and stays behind the desk all day giving orders." Miroku said taking a swig of his beer. "You're no better, you felt up her friend in the matter of minutes and.." he was cut off by Miroku holding up his hand. "Yeah but did I call her out of her name, did I insult her intelligence, did I..." "Ok I get it but still why should I have to apologize, she called me an ass and talked about my ears!" Inuyasha said pouting. Shaking his head and finishing his drink Miroku sighed and got up. "Well I'm gonna go speak with the dj be right back." Without waiting for a response Miroku disappeared into the crowd.

Left alone, Inuyasha was contemplating his options. He could either push his pride aside and apologize to Kagome or he could just leave and go home. Thinking it over for a few more minutes he decided he would wait to see if she would come back anytime soon. _'Stupid girl. Making me apologize like I'm the only one in the wrong here.'_

Walking through the crowd of people Kagome tried to find out where her friend went. Seeing a hallway to her left she decided to check down there. Walking to enter the hallway she saw Sango standing infront of a doorway with her hand over her mouth. "Hey Sango, I was looking for you, are you ok?" Kagome asked. Sango just stood there, still staring through the door. Curiosity peeked, Kagome looked inside the door and gasped. " **Hojo what the fuck are you doing!?!"** Kagome yelled.

 ** _A/N Got my first review, when I was almost done with the chapter. Saying the chapters should be longer so I tried to make it a little longer. Thanks for the review and thanks to my readers hope you like it. Please read and review!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N I do not own Inuyasha. Just did the fourth chapeter hope you guys liked it. I know I said I would update often so here you guys go, two chapters in at the most two days. Yeah the confortation between the girls and guys wasn't too extra but I hope you guys enjoy what's in store next with Hoj_** ** _o. Warning, a little lemon in this chapter_**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **"Hojo what the fuck are you doing!!"** Kagome yelled marching into the room dragging Sango with her. Hojo shot to his feet making the girl on his lap fall to the floor. Looking over to Kichigai, who was pushing the other girl off of his lap. "You lying son of a bitch, that pink eye of yours is about to be black!" Kagome yelled trying to lunge for Hojo but was grabbed at the waist by Sango. "It's not worth it Kags let's go, these little tramps can have them both!" Sango said trying to calm Kagome down. Finally getting off the ground the two girls said "Who are you calling tramps?" "The two bitches that are trying to fuck other peoples boyfriends in public!" Sango snapped back. "Sango baby it's not what it looked like, we were just talking-" "Yeah right fuck you Kichigai WE ARE DONE!" Sango yelled running out of the room. He tried to walk after her when Kagome punched him dead in the face. Kichigai laid on the floor dazed for a minute. "You stay away from my friend you idiot! And you, you selfish ass hole, if you haven't put it together by now we're through!" Walking toward the door she was stopped by Hojo grabbing her hand. "If you don't want to end up like your friend, you'll let me go right now Hojo!" Ignoring her warning he continued to hold her hand walking to stand infront of her. "Look Kagome, I thought you would stay home after we called, I never meant for you to find out." Hojo said. ' _He's not sorry for cheating, he's just saying he didn't want to get caught'_ Kagome thought to herself. "How many Hojo?" Kagome asked. "How many what?" "How many little whores have you been with!" She yelled getting in his face. "Honestly, I couldn't tell you but come on Kags, it's been four years and you act like I can't even touch you, what did you expect. But let's not worry about that right now. How about I take you home and we can talk about this in your room." Hojo said with a smile pushing her bangs away from her face. ' _The balls on this one, he actually thinks I'll have sex with him' Kagome thought._ **SMACK!!** Kagome slapped him so hard her hand stung. "Fuck you Hojo, we're done!" Kagome yelled walking out of the room never looking back.

Kichigai finally got back up to watch Kagome storm out. "So what now, are we just going to let them leave?" he asked walking over to Hojo. "Kichi, you know better, we're no where near done with them yet. And if you think we've been dealing with them this long just to give up now, you're even more crazier then me my friend." Hojo said walking to sit back on the sofa. "You whores get back over here and finish what you started" Hojo said unzipping his pants. Kichigai just laughed and sat back down waiting for the bitch to finish. ' _It's not over by a long shot my dear Kagome'_ Hojo thought to his self. The brunette girl had already came back and started sucking his cock. He grabbed her by her ponytail and chin making her suck him faster. Feeling his release approaching, he held her head with both hands on the sides making his cock go deeper and faster down her throat. "Ah Kagome" he yelled as he held her head down to shoot his nut into her throat. "Clean me up and get lost" he said flicking his hand at the girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome felt like screaming, her face was on fire in embarrassment and her hand was on fire from slapping piss out of that idot. ' _The nerve of that_ _prick_ ' Kagome thought walking into the ladies room. As she walked into the room she saw Sango washing her face in the sink. Good thing Sango was never the one for too much make up. Walking beside Sango, Kagome held her hand up to show Sango her bloody, bruised pink and purple knuckles, and red palm. Sango just laughed shaking her head knowing just how violent her friend could get when she needed to be. "I hope you hit them both hard enough for the both of us." Sango said grabbing her hand. She pulled out a wet nap to clean the blood off. "Well, I punched Kichi and slapped Hojo. But you know what?" Kagome started to say as she watched Sango fuss over her hand. "I'm glad that it's over. For a while now I've felt distant from him. I knew a long time ago that I only was with him because that's what everybody else wanted." Sango looked at her and smile, "You know, I was never really fond of him, I just wanted you to be happy so I never bad mouthed him... Infront of you that is." They both laughed. Kagome opened her purse and pulled out eye liner, lip gloss and her eye shadow. "Well, we're single now, and it's my birthday still so let's go have fun while we can." Kagome said passing the eye shadow to Sango. "Sounds like a plan."

Finished with her make up, Sango turned to Kagome. "You know you should find that Inuyasha guy and apologize. You was kind of a bitch to him Kags" Sango said. Rolling her eyes Kagome said "You're probably right but he called me out of my name first. Stupid beautiful ass hole!" Sango busted out laughing so hard. Kagome just shurgged and said "Well I never said he wasn't attractive, he's just a jerk. If he's still around then I'll tell him I'm sorry." Walking out of the bathroom and down the hall they past the dj booth running into Miroku. "Why, hello ladies. My lovely Sango, I know I came on a bit strong..." Sango interrupted him. " A bit, you grabbed my ass in front of everybody dick!" "I know and I'm ever so sorry my dear. I had a lot to drink and I wasn't quite myself. Will you ever forgive me?" Miroku said playing with the purple beaded bracelet on his wrist. Sighing Sango nodded. Smiling for all he was worth Sango had to admit that he was very handsome. "Well Ms.Sango would you care to dance?" Miroku asked with his hand out. She looked to Kagome who nodded. "As long as you keep your hands above the waist" Sango said eying him suspiciously. "I will, now shall we?" Miroku took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Shaking her head Kagome went back to the bar. ' _After all that crap, I lost my buzz and boy can I use another drink._ ' Kagome thought sitting on the stool. She didn't see the man walking up behind her, nor the fact he sat right next to her.

 ** _A/N There's the end to this chapter. I'm trying to make them longer because someone asked, but another review said they liked the short chapters so I'll make them longer but not too long. I hope you guys liked it. I'll try to write again before work tomorrow. Come back to find out who was following Kagome and if her and Inuyasha will get to apologize. Thanks for reading. Please review._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N I do not own Inuyasha. YAAAAY I got another reader, if I'm not mistaken it's like six of you wonderful people that I already love. Let's see who is following Kagome and what happens between the two of them. So on with the story._**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome sat and waited for her drink thinking about what to say to Inuyasha when she saw him. _'Arrogant prick'_ She thought while smiling at the bartender who finally brought her drink. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice the guy to her right getting closer until he grabbed her arm. "What the f..." she was cut off when she saw it was Hojo smiling at her. She snatched her arm from him and rolled her eyes. "What do you want now Hojo?" She asked taking a sip of her drink. "Come on Babe, you can't honestly be upset. You've been neglecting me and my needs for years. So instead of pushing you I found a way to keep us both happy. So actually, you should admire me for being so considerate." Hojo said rubbing her arm. "I don't know if I should smack you for being a dick or if I should admit you for being serious. It's over, you chose to cheat on me so you chose to loose me. I'm done Hojo, now qoodbye and have a qoodnight." She made to leave but was stopped when Hojo grabbed her roughly by the arm. "We're not done Kagome, not by a long shot!" Hojo yelled "Let me go, you're hurtting me." Kagome said trying to snatch her arm away from him." She struggled for a minute trying to get her arm out of his grip.

"I suggest you let the lady go like she asked" said a voice right behind her. Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Golden eyes staring death upon Hojo. "This is between me and my girlfriend" Hojo began. "Ex girlfriend Kagome said trying to snatch her arm away again. Inuyasha walked in between them and snacthed Hojo up in one fluid motion. Hojo let go of Kagome and struggled to get out of Inuyashas grip. "What? You don't like it when a man grabs you against your will? She said she's done, get the picture and get the hell out of here!" Inuyasha said letting Hojo go and pushed him. Hojo stumbled into the stool he was sitting in. Standing up straight and fixing his jacket, Hojo glarred at this random man before turning toward Kagome who was behind the man. "This isn't over Kagome." He said before looking Inuyasha over again then walked away.

Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome. "Are you okay?" he asked motioning toward her red wrist. Kagome looked him in the eyes for a while then looked at her arm. "Um, I'm fine. Thank you for that" she said. "I don't like when guys man handle women, takes a real pussy to do that." Kagome giggled, "Well thank you for saving me from that mega pussy." She looked at him for a while, studying his handsome features. She looked up when she seen his ears move. "I was actually looking for you. Sorry I was such a bitch earlier. I guess my mouth says things before my mind can register what comes out of it." Kagome said avoiding eye contact. She walked back to the bar and sat back down. She looked at him and motioned for him to take the seat next to her. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes for a minute more before sitting next to her. "You don't need to apologize, I was being a dick. You didn't mean anything by what you said. I was waiting on the other end of the bar to see if you would return. I'm sorry for what I said and for calling you a bitch. Let me buy you a drink.?" Inuyasha asked playing with the single fang on his necklas. Kagome smiled and nodded. After ordering the drinks Inuyasha turned to her with a serious face and asked "Who was that guy?" Kagome took a sip of her drink and looked at him with the same seriousness in her face. "He use to be my boyfriend. Until earlier when I went after Sango, we caught both him and her boyfriend getting head from two bimbos in the back room. We were together for four years, but I knew a long time ago we wern't gonna last. We all was going to come here for my birthday but they called and said they were sick and couldn't make it." She laughed at that. "I'm glad it's over though. He never was the right one for me." She said taking another drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few more drinks, Kagome and Inuyasha was still laughing and talking. "Hey, do you want to dance with me?" Inuyasha asked holding his hand out. He finished his beer and put it on the bar. Kagome smiled and also finished her drink before nodding and saying sure. Grabbing Inuyashas hand he lead her out to the middle of the dance floor. The fast music cut off and was replaced by a slow song. Inuyasha held his hand out, she grabbed hold of it and was soon pulled into his arms. Held tightly in his arms she wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed both hands around her waist.

 _"I met you in the dark you lit me up,_ _you made me feel as though I was enough. We dance the night away. We drank too much.'_ "Oh I love this song!" Kagome said looking up into golden eyes. Looking into eachothers eyes as the song continued.

 _'Then you smiled over your shoulder. For a minute I was stone cold sober. I pulled you closer to my chest. And you asked me to stay over.'_ Looking into her beautiful blue eyes Inuyasha drowned out the music and the people around him. ' _She is so beautiful._ Inuyasha thought to him self. Looking into his eyes Kagome could tell he was different. Different how, she couldn't say. But she knew she wanted to find out. She smiled at him and layed her head back on his chest. Inuyashas heart stopped when he heard her beautiful voice began to sing the lyrics. ' _I'll thank my lucky stars for that night. When you looked over your shoulder, for a minute I forget that I'm older. I wanna dance with you right now._ She picked her head back up and smiled at him as she continued to sing. _'You make me feel this way some how. I'm so in love with you and I hope you know._ ' He was so caught in the moment he didn't know how to feel or how to act. All he knew was that he wanted to feel this content feeling forever. He looked from her eyes to her lips. They stopped dancing and he began to bend down toward her. Kagome felt her heart stop when she seen that he was trying to kiss her. She really wanted to kiss him too. Licking her lips she stood on her toes and met him half way. To say fireworks appeared in their stomachs would be an understatement. ' _His lips are so soft, I wonder if he'll take it further.' Kagome said to herself._ As if on cue he licked her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Granting him his wish she allowed his toung to roam her mouth and she did the same. Running her toung over his fangs. Inuyasha was in Heaven. Her mouth was sweet, her toung soft and she was paying attention to his fangs. Something his ex would never do. Pulling back a little, he grabbed the sides of her face and gave her a few more soft short kisses. He looked her into her shinning blue eyes and had to smile at how flush she looked. She smiled back at him and layed her head back on his chest as they continued to dance like they never stopped.

' _I'm gonna love you til, my lungs give out. I promise til death we part. Like in our vows. So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows. Cause now it's just you and me til we're grey and old. Just say you won't let gooo'_

They were so wrapped up in eachother they didn't notice the music had stopped and most of the people had left. They stayed like for a few more minutes until they heard someone clear thier throat. They both looked over to see the Dj. "Um sorry to break it to you guys but the club is closing. Glad you had fun though." With that the short bald guy walked away. Inuyasha watched him walk away then noticed there was only six other people around. Kagome busted out laughing and he turned to look at her. He chuckled too seeing her begin to turn pink. "I guess that means we should leave huh?" Inuyasha said. She looked around and said "Yeah Sango and Ayame obviously left me. I live up the street so I'll be home soon." He held the door open for her and they walked out of the deserted club. "I drove here, I could take you home if you like. It's late and I want to know you made it there safe and sound." Inuyasha said motioning to his red 2016 charger. Kagome smiled and said Ok. He opened the door for her, made sure she was in before closing the door and getting in on his side. She gave him directions and soon they were off to her home. Neither one of them noticed the other car in the parking lot nor the man inside watching them as they pulled off.

Not even five minutes later they arrived at kagome's house. "Thank you for the ride." she said unbuckling her seat belt. Inuyasha got out of the car and opened the door for her. "Let me walk you to the door" Inuyasha said trying to spend as much time with her as he could get. She smiled when he held his hand out to help her out of the car. She took his hand and held it until they made it to the door. Looking through her purse she found her keys then smiled at him. "Thank you for the ride, and making tonight better after, well you know." Kagome said. "No problem, I'm glad I could be of service." Inuyasha said moving closer to Kagome. Without thinking about it he grabbed her face and kissed her goodnight. The kiss was sweet but filled with so much passion it made her knees buckle. He snaked his arm around her waist to keep her up. When he knew she was steady he pulled back. "Wow" She said blushing once she realized she said it out loud. He gave a smug smirk and pecked her on her lips again. Stepping back he started to fidget with his necklas again. "So um, would it be too corny of me to ask for your number? I'd really like to um see you again. Um if that's okay with you that is?" Inuyasha said not looking at her. He heard her giggle and looked up. "I would love to see you again. I was going to ask you if you wanted my number so I knew you got home okay." Kagome said. Inuyasha pulled his cell out then handed it to her. After she put the number in she smiled and kissed his cheek going into the house. He stood there for a mintue just smiling looking at his phone. She saved it under Kagome with heart eyes. Soon he was back in his car and on his way home. 'Today was the best day I've had in years' he thought as he continued his way home.

 ** _A/N Sorry I'm so late with the update. Yesterday was my son's birthday. He passed away two years ago. Hopefully the next chapter_ will be done in a couple days RR**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N I do not own Inuyasha. Let's find out what happened to Sango. And what will happen with Inuyasha and Kagome._** ** _On with the story._**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome walked into the house with a great big smile on her face. Leaning against the door she felt a tingling sensation hit her stomach. Walking into the kitchen she flipped on the light and went to the refrigerator. Opening both doors she looked around for something to snack on. Grabbing a bottle of water, she closed the doors and went to the cabinet to see her other options. She grabbed a package of ramen and set it on the counter. She grabbed a bag of chips before grabbing a pot to boil the noodles, she placed the pot on the stove filled with water. She waited for the water to start bubbling eating her chips and taking a sip of her water. ' _He is so handsome._ _I wonder if he's home yet'_ Kagome thought to herself while looking at her phone. After her ramen was done she cleaned her mess and cut the lights. She walked through the darkened livingroom to get upstairs to her room.

Walking into her room she sat her food on her end table and turned on her television. Kicking off her shoes and flipping through channels she started eating her food. She found a lifetime movie that was about a crazed teenager trying to kill some other teens girlfriend. Once she was done, she swung herself off the bed, went to her dresser and grabbed a night gown. Setting it on the bed she headed for her bathroom connected to her room. After taking a shower she got dressed and layed in bed. Looking over to her phone she seen the red blinking which indicated that she had a notification. After slipping into her night gown she rushed over and picked up her phone to see she had a text message from an unknown number.

Unknown: _Hey Beautiful._

Kagome: _Hey Mystery Man._

Unknown: _Oh sorry. It's the very handsome man you met at the club._

Kagome: _Hmm that's a tuff one. Does this "Handsome" man have long silver hair and the cutest ears ever?_ Kagome giggled.

Unknown: _Well if you put it like that, the one and only._ Inuyasha blushed.

Kagome: _Hello Inuyasha lol. Glad you made it home safe._ Kagome smiled kicking her legs like a school girl.

Inuyasha: _Hello Bell. Anyway I was just letting you know I made it home. I have to be at work in a few hours but can I call you when I get my lunch break?_

Kagome: _Of course. Thank you again for tonight. I'll be waiting. XOXO._

Inuyasha: _Good Night Bell, well Good morning. Until lunch._

Kagome hit the lock button on her phone before getting under the covers. She reached over and plugged her phone in, soon after Kagome drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

With a great big yawn and stretch Kagome woke up with the same smile on her face. After going through her morning routine she grabbed her phone and headed down stairs. She made it to the livingroom and was stopped in her tracks at what she saw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha was at work, sitting at his desk trying his hardest to concentrate on his work. Try as he might he couldn't seem to focus on the documents that laid infront of him. He glanced at his watch for the fifth time in less then a minute. It wasn't even ten yet. 'Ugh, why can't I get this work done?' Inuyasha thought to him self. The only thing, well person on his mind was Kagome. He barely knew her but yet he couldn't get her out his mind long enough to go over these contracts. 'Maybe if I text her it'll be enough until my lunch break.' With that, he opened his top self and pulled out his phone. After that he let out a big breath and got back to work. Two contracts looked over and signed later his buzzer went off indicating his secretary needed him. Pushing a button he said "What is it Yoki?" Less then two seconds later she responded quickly by saying "Sorry Mr. Takahashi, but Mr. Hamachi is here to go over the plans for the Takahashi event."

With a heavy sigh he hit the button and said "Alright, send him to conference room three, I'll be there soon. With another heavy sigh Inuyasha put his phone back and got up to head for the confrence room. _'Hopefully this will take my mind off of Kagome.'_ He thought grabbing everything he thought he needed for this meeting. Walking out of his office he said "Yoki you're coming too, we may need you to take notes and other things." Noticing he kept walking and was in a hurry Yoki grabbed her notebook and pen. "Yes Sir." She said trying to catch up to him.

Inuyasha walked into the confrence room and greeted Mr. Hamachi. "Pleasure seeing you Mr. Hamachi, is there something wrong with the up coming ball?" Inuyasha asked sitting in the chair across from Mr. Hamachi.

Mr. Hamachi smiled and waved a hand in dismissal then said "No problem at all, I just needed to have you sign off on a few last minute purchases and do a final look over the whole event. The guest list expanded this year so we had to add on almost one hundred more things. Your brother called, he has had a few concerns which are basic and minor. We both know he wants the best and can be persistant about certain things. I've also put them in the look-over." They spent almost two hours in there going over things, making last minute changes and signing off on things before they were finished. Waiting until Inuyasha's assistant left, Mr. Hamachi asked Inuyasha "So will you be bringing her again?" Inuyasha shook his head with a smile, and said "You know, I think she knows everyone hates her. I only bring her because you guys make me bring somebody every year." Mr. Hamachi laughed and said "Well it's important to uphold an image to the crowd, investors and promoters that you're not a crazy, sad, lonely man." Inuyasha laughed then said "Well, I'm not and hopefully I won't have to take her this year. I met someone. I'll ask her today when I call her." He looked at his watch and saw it was two minutes until 12. "Well I have to call her soon. See you at the ball." Inuyasha smiled and headed back to his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome stood there mouth hanging wide open. There on the couch was a naked Sango and an equally naked Miroku. With nothing else to do she walked over and tapped Sango on the face. Sango eyes popped open and she pushed Miroku off of her. Miroku yelled until his head connected with the coffee table. Sango looked at him then to Kagome then back. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh what the hell did I do?" Sango said out loud. Kagome tried but failed to cover up her laugh by coughing and said "Well if he's any indication then..." She was cut off by a pillow hitting her in her face. Sango grabbed a random sheet off the floor to cover herself and began shuffling around the floor to find Miroku's clothes. Shoving them in his arms she pushed him to the front door, opened it and literally kicked him out. Turning to face Kagome she broke down in tears. Kagome rushed over to comfort her. "Oh Sango it's Okay I didn't mean to laugh. Come on, now get up and go take a shower. I'll clean up this mess and you can tell me what happened over..brunch." Sango just nodded and got up to do as told. Once she was gone Kagome got to work on fixing the livingroom up. About twenty minutes later Sango came back down. Smiling at Sango, Kagome grabbed her keys and purse, locked arms and left to go get some food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome and Sango were sitting outside on the patio of a small café right infront of a huge building. The building looked to be mostly made of glass and had at least one hundred floors. Taking a sip of her rasberry iced tea Kagome finished telling Sango what happend the night before. "Yeah he texted me last night and said he would call me on his lunch break." Kagome said taking a bite of her salad. Sango smiled, then burst out laughing. Kagome looked confused for a minute before asking what. Finally taking a deep breath Sango said, "Well it's just funny how you guys went from biting eachother heads off to swallowing eachothers toungs." Kagome turned a pretty shade of red before saying "Hardly it was just a couple of kisses, but I know what you mean. He went from an ass to prince charming." They both started laughing but was cut short as Kagome's phone started to ring.

Kagome looked wide eyed at Sango before saying "It's him, what should I do?" Sango threw a napkin at her and said "Duh, answer it!" Kagome slid the green button up and said Hello.

 ** _A/N I know, a stupid place to leave off but I promised myself I would update today. Sorry I haven't been updating lately, it's been a very sad and hectic month. I promise I'll try to update again real soon. My son is gone until Tuesday so I'll have more free time to sleep and Update. Thanks for being so patient, again sorry for the late update. Please read review hope you like it._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N In this chapter, will you get to hear what happened with Sango and Miroku the night before? Read and find out. I do not own Inuyasha._**

"Hey Kagome, it's me Inuyasha." Inuyasha said into the phone.

"Hey Inuyasha, what's up?" Kagome said twirling her ponytail.

"Um I'm on lunch, and I was kind of wondering if you was hunqry and wanted to go get something to eat... With me?"

"I'm kind of out already. I'm with Sango at this little café. Hey why don't you come join us?" Kagome said looking at Sango. Sango nodded her head to say it was fine.

"Which café it's a couple around my office?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked around and seen that he big building was in fact the Takahashi building. "Do you know where Takahashi Inc. is, we're at the one right in front of it." Everyone knew of the Takahashi's, they were the riches men on the earth. But Kagome was never the one to watch the news or read the papers so she didn't exactly know what they looked like.

Inuyasha smirked and said "Yeah I know the one I'll be down in a sec. See you soon." Kagome gave a small "Okay" and they hung up.

"So?" Sango asked looking hopeful. Kagome looked up from her phone and said "He said he'll be here soon." Kagome eyes got big and she gasped. "Oh Kami, how do I look, do I look okay?" Sango laughed and shook her head, but before she could comment on Kagome's behavior they looked over to see Inuyasha standing on the side of their table. Kagome looked at him in the eyes then looked to see how handsome he looked in a business suit. "Hey Bell" Inuyasha said sitting down next to them. "How did you get here so fast?" Kagome asked still looking at him. "I told you I was at work, you just so happen to be in front of my job." He said with a smirk. Kagome looked around for a second then her eyes fell on the great big building in front of them. Sango cut in to say, "Wait a minute, your job, you work in Takahashi Inc.?" He nodded and realization dawned on Kagome. 'Boss'. "So you work for THE Takahashi's?" He shook his head no before picking up the menu and looking for something to eat. Looking for the waiter he waved her down and ordered a hamburger, French fries and a large coke.

He put the menu down and saw Kagome and Sango still looking at him. With his smirk still in place he stuck his hands out to both girls and said, "Hello ladies, my name is Takahashi Inuyasha pleasure to meet you both again." He had to laugh at the faces they made. "Oh Kami, Kagome you was a bitch to THE Takahashi Inuyasha." Sango said. Kagome just busted out laughing then said "Well THE Takahashi Inuyasha was being a jerk. He's rich, not a Kami. But nice to meet you as well Inuyasha. I'm just plain oh Kagome, half time college student/ yoga instructor." Kagome said drinking her juice.

Inuyasha had to laugh at how blunt Kagome was. "You know, I admire you Kagome, you are the first woman I've met that doesn't care about my money. Well the first person outside of my circle. I appreciate you being so normal, unlike Sango here." He pointed to Sango. Kagome blushed then looked at Sango still starring wild eyed at him. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at eachother and laughed. As they laughed at her, Sango blushed then said "Sorry, it was just a shock is all." Inuyasha waved his hand in dismissal, "Na it's fine, I'm use to it." Inuyasha food finally arrived and the three continued to eat and talk like they were long time friends. After another forty five minutes Inuyasha said "This has been a great lunch ladies but I have to get back to work." As he stood he held his hand out to Sango and shook it. "Nice meeting you again Sango." Sango smiled and said "You as well Inuyasha." He turned to Kagome and smiled, a smile she returned. He started fumbling with his necklace again. "Um, I know today is your birthday, and I was wondering if you had plans tonight?" Of course you have plans, but.." He was cut off by Kagome giggling. "All I was going to do was watch movies at home. Sango has to work tonight that's why we went out last night." His eyes lit up. "Well I get off at six, do you wanna go do something at maybe seven?" Inuyasha said watching her face the whole time. Kagome eyes sparkled then she smiled a heart stopping smile up at him and said "I would love too." Inuyasha let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Great! I'll text you later Bell." With that said he kissed her forehead, pulled out some bills and put them on the table. He looked at her one more time and trotted across the street.

They watched him walk into the building, turned toward each other and squealed like school girls. "Kagome, you are dating Inuyasha Takahashi. The Inuyasha Takahashi, Kami The Takahashi Inuyasha !" Sango said teasingly. Kagome rolled her eyes and said "It's one date, I doubt we're about to get married and move to Paris. I'm kind of nervous though. This will be my first date outside of the lame ones me and Hojo went on." Sango rolled her eyes back and said "This is Takahashi Inuyasha, do you honestly think it'll be lame like you and Hobo's?" Kagome giggled "Well no, but Sango you have got to stop calling him by his whole name." Sango was about to respond but her pager went off. "Oh no!" Kagome head shot up at the worry in her voice and asked "What's wrong?" Sango began clearing her place then came across the money and saw it was enough to pay for all three or their lunch and add a nice tip. She looked to Kagome and said "Thank Inuyasha for the lunch for me, but we have to go home, it was a huge pile up on route 75. Over thirty injured so far I have to get to the hospital!" With that said they grabbed their things and rushed back to Kagome's car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango is a full time doctor at Takahashi Grand Hospital. On her last day of her residency she was hired on as the emergency room head doctor. It's a tough job but the pay is great and she loves helping people. Ever since her brother Kohaku died from cancer when she was in high school, she made a vow to try and help as many people as she could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pulling up to the house ten minutes later, Sango ran inside and grabbed her white coat and keys. "Sorry we didn't get a lot of time today. I promise when I get back I'll tell you what happened with Miroku and you can tell me what happens tonight. I love you and Happy Birthday!" Sango yelled running out of the house. Kagome sighed and went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Going into the living room she went to grab the remote control when she heard a knock on the back door. Thinking Sango left her keys she groaned and went to open the door. She stopped when she saw the silhouette of a man standing in front of the glass window on the door. She jumped when she heard him knock harder. "Kagome answer the door, I know you're here your car is out front." Kagome rolled her eyes at the voice she could discern in her sleep. She went to the door and opened the blinds. "What do you want Hojo, I told you I was done!" She said crossing her arms. "Kagome just open the door we need to talk this through." Hojo said. "There's nothing to talk about, you're a cheater, a liar and the biggest scum bag I've ever met! I said I am done so take it and leave me alone!" Kagome said shutting the blinds and walking away. She ran upstairs and looked out of her window to make sure he had left. Seeing his car back out she laid on her bed and decided to take an hour nap.

Kagome woke to the sound of her phone going off. Rolling over, she grabbed her phone and slid the button over. "Hello?"

"Hey Bell, are you okay? You sound different." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha!? Oh no I'm fine, I thought you were at work." Kagome said stretching her back.

"Yeah, I was calling to say I'll be here for a little while longer. Can you text me your address. If you don't mind, since I'm running a little late I'm going to have my driver come get you in an hour." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at the clock next to her bed and it said 5:45. 'Shit' she thought. "Yeah that's fine, but do you mind me asking where are we going so I can know what to wear?" Kagome asked jumping off the bed, running to her closet.

"It's a surprise Bell, just dress comfortable and casually. I have to go now. See you in an hour.

"Fine, don't tell me. Alright see you then Inuyasha." Kagome said hanging up and throwing her phone on the bed. 'Damn only an hour to get ready' Grabbing a few choices she went to the bathroom and started her shower. Pulling her hair up and her clothes off she got in and out within ten minutes. Next she went about doing her make up. Adding a little eye liner, mascara, eye shadow and blush. Next she ran back to the room wrapped in her towel and looked over her options. She decided to go with the red halter top, black Capri's and red tennis shoes. Running into the bathroom she added a little red to her eye shadow. Looking at her phone she seen she only had twelve minutes left! Grabbing her hair brush and black scrunchy, she flipped her top half forward to brush her hair up into a messy bun. Leaving a fee strands down on the side. She then went back to her closet and searched for her black clutch. Running back into her bathroom she did a once over, snatched her lipstick and phone and ran downstairs to her purse. Going through her purse she got her keys, wallet and some extra things that would fit in her clutch. Looking at her phone she seen she had one minute left. She let out a breath and decided to get some water before she put on her lipstick. Looking into the mirror in the living room, after applying her lipstick her phone began to ring. "Hello?" She said a little too loud.

"Hey it's me, I was calling to tell you the car is out front." Inuyasha said fixing his tie.

"Okay, I'm ready let me just grab my purse and lock the doors and I'll be right out." Kagome said, going about what she just said.

"I'm just now getting to the house, the driver's gonna bring you here and we'll leave together. Is that fine with you? Asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, see you soon handsome." Kagome said locking the door behind her. Hanging up the phone she turned around and seen a man holding the door to an all white limousine open for her. 'Oh my Kami, he sent me a limo!' Best birthday ever!!'

 ** _A/N I know, short boring chap. BUT next chapter will be worth it. You'll hear from a few new people and hopefully I can sqeeze the whole date into it. Please read and review!!!!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N I do not own Inuyasha. Sorry about the super super late update. Been going through a lot. I wanted to get this done for you guys so I didn't have time to edit please bare with me._**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was sitting in the back of the limousine in total awe. Watching the scenery as it went from city lights to deep forest. It looked beyond beautiful with the sunset falling behind the trees. 'I wonder how far out he lives' Kagome thouqht to herself. As if on cue the driver rolled down the middle window and said "We'll arrive in approximately five minutes ma'am. If you look out the window to your left you can see the Takahashi manner coming into view." Kagome smiled and thanked the man. Looking out the window toward the left Kagome gasped. Inuyasha house was breath taking. Pulling into the driveway she felt like an ant compared to the grandness of the house. If you could even call it a house. The driver pulled up to the security house and spoke a few words to the men standing outside of it. He laughed at something they said then the gates started to pull open. The gates had to be about thirty feet tall with the Takahashi name in graved into the bars. It took maybe two long minutes to drive down the path to get to the house. Seconds later the driver opened the door and helped Kagome out of the car. "Oh my Kami!" She said getting to her feet and looking at the house. The driver chuckled and closed the door behind her.

"Welcome to my home Bell." She looked at the door to see Inuyasha standing there wearing Jean shorts and a muscle shirt. In her opinion something so simple, look absolutely stunning on him. Seeing all of Inuyasha's pecks and arms and chest, and abs and the tan on that man made her heart skip a few beats. She smiled to him as she watched him walk down the stairs to meet her. Without thinking Kagome said, "Wow you live here, this has to be at least four hospitals, three apartment buildings, two football fields and a park built in one." Inuyasha laughed and took her arm and said, "Naa it's only 16 bedrooms, 3 in door pools, 2 game rooms, a theater, studio, four conference room, a grand hall, basketball court, tennis room, and other things I can't remember at the moment." Kagome stopped and looked at him like he was crazy before saying, "Only? Are you crazy? You have more in your home then they have at the mall!" After chuckling Inuyasha shook his head and said "Maybe I'll give you a tour later if we have enough time.

Inuyasha placed his hand on her back to lead her toward the big golden doors. She looked at him to see why he paused before opening the doors. He placed his hand on a screen next to the door and after seeing it scan his hand the big gold door slid open like his front gate. With an opened mouth she let him lead her into the house. 'If you could call it a house.' The first thing she saw was two grand stair cases on her left and right leading to the second floor. Next thing she knew she seen the most glamorous couple descending the left side of the stairs.

Kagome was beside herself when the couple approached her and Inuyasha. "Hello Mother, Father. I'd like you to meet my... Friend Kagome." Inuyasha said holding a hand out to Kagome. Kagome was so stuck at that moment she just looked at him then to the woman and man he just called mom and dad. After a few seconds she noticed she was still staring. She bowed to both then said, "It's a pleasure to meet you both, Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi ." She heard Mrs. Takahashi laugh and next thing she knew she was grabbed into a hug by said woman. Kagome hugged her back then looked to Inuyasha who was trying to hold in his laugh but was failing miserably. "Sorry, my mom is a hugger. Should have warned you before hand." Inuyasha said still laughing. Pulling away from Kagome but still holding her hands, Mrs. Takahashi glared at her son who stopped laughing immediately. She looked back at Kagome with a smile and said "Please call me Izzy, or mom." She winked at Inuyasha who blushed and said "Mom, really?"

Mr. Takahashi walked up to grab his wife and said "Come on Izayoi leave these youngsters to them selves. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to pick on them later. It was nice meeting you young lady, we shall see you before the night ends." With that said he and Izzy walked away down a hall.

"Wow, your parents are so.." "Embarrassing?" Inuyasha cut in to say. Kagome rolled her eyes. "No, I was going to say nice." Inuyasha chuckled and said "Yeah when they aren't breathing down your back." Inuyasha led her down and through a couple rooms and hallway until they arrived at the back of the house. Inuyasha stopped at the back door and said, "Would you like to take a walk with me before dinner?" She smiled up at him and giggled when she seen he was playing with his necklace again. She nodded and watched him open the door. The back doors slid open just like the gates and the front door and once they were open she what she saw made her heart jump. "Oh Kami" she whispered.

 ** _A/N Sorry for the short chapter. The next couple chapters will be short so I can catch up for you guys... and girls please be patient with me. RR_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. No I didn't forget but I was going through so kuch in these last few months. Forget about all that, I'm fine now so on with Inuyasha. I do not own Inuyasha._**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome stood with her mouth wide open. The first thing she took in was the back patio which had to be at least two miles long. She seen beautiful recliner lawn chairs, each separated by a small table that held towels, lotions and other items. To her right she could see a hot tub built into the deck. Normal lawn chairs around a few tables with huge beach umbrellas and in the corner she could see a bar-b-q grill that had to be a gas grill. Looking past the patio is what caused her heart to stop. Not only did he have the world's biggest built-in pool, but the pool led to a mini waterfall that went directly to the Ocean.

'This has to be a dream' Kagome thought to herself. She was pulled from her thought by Inuyasha clearing his throat. She turned to look at him shifting nervously from foot to foot. "Um, you still wanna go for that walk? It's this way." He said motioning toward the right where the grill was. She must have been so awe struck she didn't notice the stairs leading off the porch. "Yeah, sorry. I just never seen something so beautiful like this before. Lead the way." Kagome said slightly embarrassed by her behavior. Inuyasha just smiled as she blushed and started for the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku sat on his living room couch with a bag of chips and six pack of beers, flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch until Koga got there. Only the thing was, no matter how many faces he seen flipping through the channels, he could only think of one he wished to see the most. Sango. 'Kami what is wrong with me? I've been with countless woman, hells I can't even recall half the one night stands I've have. But that one night, that one time is all I can think about. Why did it feel so different though?' Miroku thought to himself putting the remote back on the table.

"Miroku open up, this shit is hot!" Came from the door. Slowly but roughly Miroku got up and walked to the door. Unlocking it he opened the door to somewhat see who he believed to be Koga. "Well are you gonna stand there or are you gonna help me out?" Koga yelled from behind maybe the seventh box of pizza. Miroku laughed and took three of them and the grocery bags from his right hand and said, "Sorry, I thought the mighty demon could handle such inhuman things." But before Koga could respond they turned to the left where they heard two voices laughing.

"Geez Koga, hungry much?" Said Hachi walking up to them both. Miroku laughed also and greeted both Hachi and Mushi. All four men walked into the apartment went to sit in the living Room. After they all got settled in, drinking, talking and eating Koga noticed that Miroku was acting strange. "Hey Miroku what's up, you been acting weird since we got here?" Koga asked popping open another beer.

Everyone in the room got quiet. Miroku never noticed sipping on his own beer. So caught up in thought he didn't see the beer bottle cap flying toward him. "OUCH! What the hell was that for!?" Miroku yelled rubbing his cheek. "That's for being in your feelings and not paying attention!" Koga yelled back. Rubbing his cheek Miroku sighed and said "You know that girl that came to the club with Ayame?" Koga nodded. "Well we ended up leaving the club together, and well, you can guess what happened." All three of the guys looked at each other then back at Miroku. "Well what's the problem, you've slept with at least half the country by now." Mushi said biting into another slice of pizza.

"That's the problem, I've been with countless women, in multiple ways but it's different this time. I've gotten head, gotten hand jobs, hell I've even done anal with a few women. But with Sango it felt different." Miroku said. "So what's so different about her, was she a virgin or something?" Koga asked only half serious. Knowing Miroku had a rule about taking females virginity's. Miroku looked up with the most serious look he can ever recall seeing on the man's face. Before he said "Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _AN: Sorry short chapter I know but I'm going to try and update more. The next few chapters will be short, because I have a lot of catching up to do. Anyway Merry Xmas Eve_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_AN: Here goes another short chapter for the holidays. I Do Not own Inuyasha._**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you asked him at what point did he and Kagome start holding hands he couldn't tell you. But all Inuyasha knew was that he was happy. He couldn't remember the last time he just walked around in his mother's garden like this. With his left hand he reached up to scratch head. He couldn't even remember the last time he was this happy. He looked over at Kagome who was reaching around a bunch of pink Lillies, admiring them but trying not to touch them in fear of damaging them. She was so beautiful to him in this moment. "You can touch them if you'd like." Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice and yanked her hand back. He smiled and even let out a small chuckle. He offered her a seat on the small bench right next to the Lillies.

She smiled and said "Sorry, they were so beautiful, I didn't want to ruin them." Sitting down together he plucked one and gave it to her. Blushing a shade or two darker then the flower she said, "Thank you, my Mother use to grow ones like this." Kagome brought the flower up to her nose and closed her eyes as she took a long deep breath in." I missed this smell so much." She said looking at Inuyasha. For just a second, he saw a flash of sadness in her eyes. "Does your Mother live far from here? I'm sure when you catch a break from work and school you can go see her right?" He asked as he watched her play with the petals. Kagome looked down at the flower and just shook her head.

A few seconds go by and Kagome looked up at him again. "Inuyasha?" He was already looking at her "Thank you for this, it's been amazing. I'm sure you don't always go taking people through your house and island sized backyard." Kagome said with a giggle at her own joke. Inuyasha smirked and said "Well if you wanted to go to my private island all you had to do was say so." Kagome shook her head and said "After seeing all this it doesn't surprise me that you actually have an island." He smiled and said, "Well, it's your birthday and I want you to be happy but the night's still young and it's far from over." Kagome smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek but he turned at the last second and caught her lips with his.

Seconds turned into minutes. Slow and sweet turned into hot and passion filled and Kagome wondered how she had gotten into his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. Inuyasha had begun a tracing a pattern down her back with both hands. 'Kami this man is going to be the death of me.' Kagome thought to her self. Inuyasha's thoughts weren't to different from hers. 'Kami she smells so good, I can smell her even with all these different scents around. If I don't stop now, I might not be able to stop later.' He thought and just as his thoughts of stopping passed his cell phone began to ring. She pulled back just as breathless as he was. "Dammit!" He cursed out loud and pulled his phone out. Without looking at the phone he answered "Takahashi. No Mother we're out back, we haven't left yet." Kagome tried to crawl back out of his lap but felt his grip tighten on her back a little. "No Mother, it's her birthday and I wanted to take her somewhere else." She looked up at him and he smiled. "Yes Ma'am" he sighed then looked up to Kagome. "Alright I love you too mom, bye." He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. Looking into her eyes for a moment he brushed away her loose hair and asked "Would you be upset if we just had dinner here, Mom cooked and she really wants you to be there?" Kagome smiled super hard kissed him on the nose and said "I would love to eat a real home cooked meal with your family. It's been a long time." He returned her smile and said "Great, let's head back then. But if it gets too bad I promise I'll make it up to you." They both stood and started the long walk back to the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: I  know, not long at all. but I will try my best to update soon.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N I know its been a long while but I'm not giving up on this yet. So please read and review and also forgive me for my tardiness. Anyway on with the story my readers who are oh so patient with me.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the house hand and hand. "Hey, can I use the bathroom before dinner?" Kagome asked looking up to Inuyasha.

"Sure, I'll take you there then tell you how to get to the dinning hall." Inuyasha said walking her toward the closes bathroom on the lower level. After he told her how to get back he walked away and she stepped into the bathroom and let out an eep. The bathroom was the size of her kitchen. To the left was a grand his and hers sink with a full wall of mirrors. To the right was a jacuzzi bathtub and a walk in glass shower. Looking down she saw the floor looked to be made out of pearls. Reaching into her purse she searched for her phone. Unlocking the screen she seen that she had three missed calls. Two from Sango and one from Ayame. She called Sango on face time. After a few rings she finally answered out of breath and in her office.

"Wassup Kagome?" Sango asked sitting in her desk chair.

"Look at this freaking bathroom!" Kagome practically yelled while slowly turning around in a slow circle showing Sango the bathroom.

Sango sat mouth gaping like a fish. "Whoa, that's bigger then our kitchen!" Pulling herself together Sango said, "I called earlier to see how it's going on your birthday date with THE Takahashi Inuyasha?"

Rolling her eyes Kagome said " Firstly Inuyasha is a normal guy. I think." Kagome bit her lip and looked away from the phone.

Sango noticed but chose not to comment on it. "Well it's going great I think. This man lives in a freaking castle/ island sized house. He took me on a walk in his garden where we kinda made out. But then his mom called and asked us to stay for dinner instead of going out."

"Wait you guys made out, man I need serious details when I get off. I hate to cut this short but I'm needed back in the ER. I love you sis talk to you later." Then Sango hung up.

Kagome slowly blinked at her phone thinking _'Well that was rude, typical Sango_.' She went about using the bathroom, washing her hands and fixing her make up. By the time she got done and walked out the bathroom she forgot Inuyashas' directions. ' _Crap!_ ' she thought. Walking down the hall way and to the left she walked around for about five more minutes before pulling her phone back out. Clicking on Inuyasha name she called him also on face time.

Inuyasha answered the phone smiling, then he said "Got lost didn't you?" Kagome blushed. "I kind of figured after you were gone for 15 minutes. Turn around." She turned to see him walk around the corner then hung up.

"Sorry, Sango called then I forgot the directions." She said looking down at her feet. He walked up and put his arm around her shoulder. Don't worry about it Bella, I use to get lost a lot around here. We'll just have to get you a map for the next time you come." Blushing Kagome thought ' _Next time, he wants me to come back?_ ' She didn't notice when they started walking but the next time she looked up she found herself in the dinning hall in front of the whole family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean she was a virgin!?" Koga yelled snatching up another bottle of beer.

"I honsetly don't see how I can go into more detail about that fact. She never had sex before. She was untouched. She still had her cherry and I fucking popped it man. " Taking a deep breath Miroku continued "I don't know why I did it, hell I didn't even know she was a virgin until it happened. What am I gonna do guys?"

All the guys looked at each other then back to Miroku. Koga was the first to say "Well seeing how crappy you feel about it, why not go and talk to her. You know see how she feels about it?"

Miroku shook his head before saying "I don't klllnow how, I don't know who she is. WAIT your girlfriend does!" Standing up he walked up to Koga. The girl you met with is her bestfriend I'm sure she knows where she works."

Koga looked a little shocked by how he reacted but pulled his phone out anyway. "Why do you need to know where she works, why not just ask for her number? Koga asked as the phone started dialing out.

"Because if I go see her in person she won't hang up on me."

"Hi Koga, what can I do for you?" Ayame asked.

"Hey babe, I need a favor. I need some information but I can't tell you why, you just have to trust me."

Ayame paused for a second then said "Sure as long as I don't have to flee the country afterwards.

Koga laughed before asking where did Sango worked. He got the info and also promised to drop by to see her later that night. Miroku got the information and ran to get dressed before running out of his house. All the guys looked at each other then went back to watching tv.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N I do not own Inuyasha. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter so heres another one. I know Im not the best writer but please bare with me its my first story.**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Mya, can you have the nurses page me when the blood results come back for Mr. Yamka in room 74A please?"

"No problem, oh and Ms. Kakota just went back for her MRI." Mya said handing Sango some forms that needed signing off on. After signing them Sango went off toward the exit, getting ready to take her break. Reaching in her pocket as she left the hospital she pulled out a cigarette and lighter. She had been on the verge of stopping but with the earlier events of today she had to have one. She hit the cig and let out the smoke enjoying the release.

"Sango?"

She turned around instantly upon hearing her name and the voice that called it. She saw the man that hunted her thoughts all day. Standing there with a huge bouquet of pink roses. Frozen to the spot she didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to think. The only thing running through her head was how he took her virginity. How he used her. Walking up to him she slapped him. It was all she could do at the moment.

Stunned beyond belief Miroku slowly turned his head back toward her. A bright red imprint of her hand staining his left cheek. "Sango- Miroku started but was cut off by another slap.

"You don't get to say my name. You knew I was drunk and yet you slept with me. You took my virginity. You don't even know me but you took the most precious thing I had just to get off. That was not meant for you, but you took it anyway and I don't even remember it!" By now tears were streaming down her face. Angrily she swiped at her face and turned away from him. She hit her cig, trying to calm her fast beating heart.

"I can't say I understand what you're going thru but I'm sorry. We both were drunk and it shouldn't have happened like tha- "Well it did happen!" Sango growled out at him. "Look if I knew you were a virgin I never would have came in the house. I have a rule about having sex with virgins. I don't do it for reasons I can't tell you yet. But after we started and I found out, I didn't want to just leave you. To stop and walk away would have hurt way more. My excuse, I know isn't a valid one to you but what happened actually means something to me. I know you said we don't know each other but, if you let me I would like to try. I know it's going to take some time for you to forgive me but Sango I'm willing to wait to make this right." He stopped not knowing what else to say. Here he was trying to right his wrong but she was just looking at him like he killed her cat. Lowering his head he held out the flowers before saying "I got you these, my number is on the card. If you can forgive me please call me."

Sango grabbed the flowers without looking at him. He smiled a little bit then turned around and left. Sango wanted to drop the roses on the ground and stomp on them but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She brought them up to her nose and smelled them. They really were beautiful. Hitting her cigarette one last time she threw it and went back into the hospital to put them in the vase in her office.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Miroku sat in his car and seen her as she sniffed the flowers and walked away. He smiled and started his car then pulled off. On the way home he called Koga.

"Wassup man, got shot down?" Koga answered the phone saying. Miroku snorted then said "Not exactly, she slapped me and yelled at me but she took the flowers with my card. I'm not sure if she'll call or not but I hope she does."

"Yeah yeah they always call you, I don't know why but they always do." said Koga

"Yeah but this times different. I actually took her virginity. I feel like shit man. I actually feel something for her. But I didn't call to talk about my epic romance. I was seeing if you guys were still at my house?"

"No we left soon after you did, I locked up though. I'm heading over to see Ayame." Koga said turning down Ayames street. Miroku chuckled and commented on how Koga was already in love before they hung up.

'Gods I hope she calls, please let her call.' Miroku thought to himself as he pulled into his apartment complex.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _ **A/N I know the last two have been short and the next few will be too but I'm trying to catch up here sorry. I didn't forget about the story. My phone was stolen and it took me almost two months to get back into this app. Not to mention I had almost four chapters done in my notes so I had to start over with these chapters. Anyway RR please.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 _ **A/N I hope you enjoyed the last couple chapters. Here's another. Please RR. I do not own Inuyasha**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see you found your way back darling." Inuyasha mom said from the table. Kagome blushed then nodded and followed Inuyasha to their seats. "You've met my husband Toga, my eldest son Sesshomaru, his wife Kagura. Next to her is her sister Kanna and her husband Hakudoshi. Everyone this is Inuyashas new friend Kagome."Izzy said.

Kagome was in Heaven, first they had mini shrimp appetizer things. She didn't know what they were but they sure was delicious, a light salad, then the best chicken alfredo known to man. So far she was was very pleased by the meal that kept coming. Chewing on her garlic bread knot she continued to listen to the conversation and added in when someone asked her input. "So Kagome, I hear today is your birthday?" Kagura asked. Kagome took another sip of her wine then said "Yes, my best friend took me out last night and that's where I met Inuyasha." She turned to him in time to see him smile a little. "Well dear did you get to see your parents today?" Izzy asked also taking a sip of wine. Everyone looked to her and waited for her to answer. Kagome smile faltered and she took another sip of her wine. Looking up from her plate she put her fork down and noticed everyone was looking expectantly at her. "No, I couldn't see them today."

"Why not dear? I'm sure your mom and dad would love to hear from you." Izzy said before taking a sip of her own wine. "My family isn't around anymore." Not taking the hint Izzy continued by saying "Are they out of town? I'm sure when you take a break from school you can either take the train or fly out to see them."

"Mom!" Inuyasha said understanding what Kagome was trying to say. Only a few others understanding as well. Everyone else was just as oblivious.

"That would be great but I don't think a train or plain goes to Heaven. My family died a while ago."

She looked into her eyes and saw that she understood now. Trying to brave a smile she continued. "My dad passed away from cancer when I was 12 and my mom, grandpa and brother were killed in an accident a couple years ago." Everyone looked at her apologetically but no one knew what to say after that. Inuyasha rubbed her back but she shook him off a little before saying "It's fine, it's in the past. It still hurts as expected but I have to stay strong and work on my future." She pushed her plate away suddenly not hungry anymore. "Oh my, I'm so sorry dear. I didn't know." Izzy said truly hurting for the girl. To lose her parents and brother so tragically had to hurt. "Nobody knows really except my best friend Sango. She also lost loved ones to cancer. Maybe that's another reason we're so close. She's the only person I have left." Kagome said thanking the maid for refilling her glass. "Well honey, not anymore. Now you have us. You're more then welcomed to come over at anytime you'd like." Izzy said smiling at her. Kagome returned the smile and thanked her.

The rest of dinner went by smoothly and she actually had a great time. But she couldn't help the pain from bringing up the memories. She hadn't thought about how much she missed having a family dinner. Inuyasha had volunteered to drive her home and she gladly took the offer. The ride home was quiet but she didn't complain with all the things going threw her mind. When they got to her house he also offered to walk her up to the door. Inuyasha opened the car door for her and they began to walk toward the house. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks when they reached a few feet in front of her door. Inuyasha growled and pulled Kagome behind him then said "What the hell are you doing here?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So did you have fun the other night?" Koga asked sitting down on the large white sofa.

Ayame came and sat next to him handing him a cup of tea before saying "Yeah, I hope the girls had fun. Why did your friend snap on Kagome like that?"

"Inuyasha you mean?" she nodded. "I know he was being an ass but I don't fully know his past like Miroku does. I know he had sworn off women, and men, and everybody in between. He threw himself into his work and hasn't been the same since. I'm pretty sure it had something to do with his ex." Koga finished while laying his head head on her lap. Ayame soaked it all in for a minute before saying, "Well I hope he'll be alright."

"Hey Ayame, do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow night?" She smiled the prettiest smile he'd ever seen and nodded. "Great then it's a date." Koga smiled and turned to watch tv. That's how they spent the rest of their evening. Talking every once and a while but they were both content. After about two hours Koga decided to call it a night.

"So I will pick you up at around seven tomorrow?" "Yeah, where are we going so I know what to wear?" Koga tapped his chin as she walked him to the door. "You know what, I don't know yet but I'll figure it out tonight." Stepping out of the door he turned around and looked at her. "But you know what, when I do figure it out I'll let you know what to wear but I'm not telling you where to. It'll be a surprise." Ayame just smiled and walked up to him. After staring in his eyes for a while she stood on her tippy toes to kiss him. He met her half way and they shared an amazing kiss. After about a minute or two but what felt like forever they broke apart, both looking flushed. Giving him a last peck she gave him a hug and said "Text me when you make it home?"

"Of course."

They said their last good byes and she watched him walk down the hallway and around the corner. Smiling ear to ear she closed the door and ran to call Kagome and Sango.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **A/N I hope you liked it. I'll be working on the next two chapters this week. Hopefully I can do it before I go to Atlanta Friday.**_


End file.
